ABC Guide To Edward And Alice
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship of Edward and Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The ABC Guide To Alice And Edward**

**Pairing: Alice/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The abc guide to the relationship between Alice and Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

A- _Alice. _She was a tiny and strange creature to Edward Cullen. Orangish eyes and spikey hair greeted him the first time he saw her. When he came home from hunting to find everything in his room gone, the words which greeted him were not what he had expected. Nor was the person standing in front of him. "Hi I'm Alice."

B- _Bear. _The first time they hunted he suggested she go for a rabbit or fox. With her small size he worried a larger animal would be much for her to handle.

A small scowl, much like her size came over her lips. It quickly turned to a large grin. "If that is what you want Eddikins then go for it. I, on the other hand am in the mood for bear."

C- _Cash. _The first time they bet against the other Edward had been sure he would win. He could read minds after all what could possibly beat that? Then he learned of her ability to see the future. She had done a good job of shielding her thoughts from him, so he had not known she could see events of the future before they had made the bet.

Sighing, the bronze haired vampire opened his wallet. "Do you want a check or cash?"

D- _Drums. _"Hey Edward?" Her soft saprano voice reached him from where he was currently playing the piano.

"What is it Alice?" His reply was soft, but she picked it up easily over the notes of the music.

Bouncing over Alice took a seat next to him. "Why don't you play an instrument more up to date?"

His perfectly bronzed eyebrow raised in question. "Such as?"

Her smile dazzled him as it did everytime. "Why the drums of course. Everyone knows girls love drummers."

E- _Edward. _Angry golden eyes and unruly copper hair filled the smaller female vampires vision when she turned around to greet the former owner of her new bedroom. It wasn't her fault his room had been the one with the best view. Besides Esme had given her permission to have any room she wanted.

Holding out her pale hand for the boy to shake Alice smiled. "Hi I'm Alice and you must be Edward."

F- _Frozen. _"Rosalie told me she hates this life because we are frozen. Never moving forward in time." Alice spoke these words out of the blue one day. Edward turned to face her waiting to see where she would take this conversation.

"Never moving forward and being frozen in time, it does not bother you?" He asked while trying to focus in on her mind.

Alice shook her tiny head back and forth rapidly at a pace which would make human's dizzy with the effort. As usually, he was not disapointed with her answer. She always seemed to suprise him. "If I could have you as company for the rest of time I really don't mind being a living dead popsicle."

G- _Glazed. _The bronzed haired seventeen year old boy felt anxious. He always felt this way when the small pixie like vampire suddenly became overwhelmed with one of her visions. The way her body tensed and eyes glazed over until they were nothing more than emotionless slates, caused him great distress. For the first time in over eighty years, Edward Cullen felt anxiety and protectiveness for someone other than himself.

H- _Hippo. _"I'm bored." Alice complained as she danced into the room. "Let's play a game."

Edward reached for the one game they usually played. "Chess?"

_No. _Alice replied in her thoughts as she pulled a game from behind her back. "I was thinking we could try 'Hungry Hungry Hippo.' Just so you know, you're going to loose."

"Then why are we playing?" The vampire male asked with a shake of his head.

Once again she chose to answer in her thoughts. _Because I said so. _Then she started singing the 'Hungry Hippo' theme song in her head while she set up the board.

I- _Ignite. _When Alice let her lips meet Edward's in his first ever kiss, neither had been prepared for their nerve endings to ignite with feeling. It had been unplanned and unexpected, and yet everything seemed perfect. Both decided to just loose themselves in the feelings they ignited within eachother.

J- _Joke. _Alice felt her jaw drop in suprise. Her golden eyes widened to a comical degree and her hands flew to her hips. She scowled at the bronzed haired mind reader. "Did you just make a joke about my height? Really?"

"What are you going to do about it midget?" He raised his eyebrow with a smirk full of challenge.

K- _Keys. _Edward Cullen ran a pale hand through his bronze colored hair. He felt in his pockets for the thirteenth time in two minutes. He had never lost his keys before. It was nearly impossible for him to loose anything with his near perfect memory.

Turning to Alice he sighed in exasperation. "Little help here?"

The small pixie like vampire didn't even look up from her magazine as she answered. "You left them on the counter closest to the stove. They have been there since yesterday and I didn't even need to look into the future to find them. Next time keep better watch on your keys. And on a side note...Say please if you want my help."

Rolling his eyes, he stalked out the door. "Thank you Alice."

L- _Lip-Synching. _Amusement poured Edward in waves as he watched her dance around the room while lip-synching to the music playing softly in the backround. He had seen people do it before of course, but with Alice she just looked so cute. She could make anything she did seem sensual. She had to be the only person in the universe who could make lip-synching look sexy.

M- _Minature. _Everything associated with Alice Cullen could be catagorized as minature. The clothing she wore, her physical size, and even her petite features. If everything around her seemed to be minature, then why weren't the feelings Edward felt for her small? Why did his growing desire for her end up taking over his whole heart and parts of the soul he never believed he had after being turned?

**AN: Here is the first half of the 'ABC Guide To Edward And Alice' and I hope you all liked it. I started it a long time ago and finished it tonight cause I got bored. So let me know if you liked it. I didn't edit it and if you find mistakes I am sorry about that.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

N- _Nocturnal. _"Hey Edward?" The tiny female vampire called out softly to get her brother/lover's attention.

The bronze haired vampire turned away from the music he had been composing. He had been trying to work on a suprise for Alice, but with her ability to see the future it was almost impossible to suprise her with anything. "Yeah Alice?"

"I think you should call this peice 'Norcturnal Lover.' When you play for me in a few hours, it reminds me of the pitch black night with stars bright like candles flickering in the distant. The moon shining down and casting shadows on the bodies of two lovers as they make love under the light of the full moon." He watched as her eyes glazed over for a moment. She seemed to be getting lost in the images her mind created.

Edward could feel his unnessasary breathing speed up as got lost in her thoughts. He cleared his throat while looking back down at the music he had been composing. His eyes scanned over the notes as he heard the music play in his mind. He could see the shadowed lovers as they became exact copies of he and Alice.

"Yes," He agreed in a breathy tone. "I think we should call it 'Nocturnal Lovers.' You're very creative Ali. Feel free to offer your creative advice when you desire to do so."

O-_ Origins. _Edward Cullen hated seeing his Alice like this. Whenever she heard a member of the family talking about their pasts, she couldn't hold back a longing deep in her soul. Sometimes she even envied Rosalie because while Rose may not of had a happy past, atleast she had the luxury of remembering. Poor Alice did not have that.

It killed Edward knowing that he could do nothing to take away this pain she carried with her at all time. One day her grief became to much for him to handle and he took her hands in his. "You and I are going on a road trip Alice. We are going to find your origins. If it causes you this amount of pain in not knowing, I will turn this earth upside down in order to find out where you come from."

P- _Principle. _Both Cullen kids had the decency to look ashamed about their actions as the principle of Forks high stared at them with a disaproving expression. The two had been caught making out in a broom closet. If they hadn't been so lost in eachother then maybe they could have prevented this outcome from happening. Yet neither could find it within themselves to feel guilty for what they had done. If given the choice they would eagerly go down the same route once again.

Q- _Quarters. _The small pixie like vampire stomped down the stairs and roughly pulled out the kitchen chair before plopping herself down gracefully. She and Edward had played almost every card game, every board game, everything they could think of doing to take up the endless amounts of time. Alice had rapidly grown annoyed when she couldn't seem to win one game.

"So what game shall I be beating you at now?" Edward asked while at the same time quickly scanning her mind. His brow crinkled in confusion when she opened her hand to reveal a shiny silver quarter. "What on earth is quarters?"

R- _Ryme. _When Alice Cullen became bored, everyone around her had to suffer along with her. On this particular day Alice had decided to ryme every word she could think of. She had started alphabetically and had been going on it for sixteen hours straight. Edward thought he would go insane. It came to the point when Edward and Emmett had to hold her down and cover her mouth with electrical type.

It had worked in shutting out her words, nobody had cared to remember she could stil think it. The bronze haired vampire groaned and covered her eyes when she started all over again. After thirteen more hours of her insane mental babbling, he honestly wondered if vampires could suffer from insanity.

S- _Snoring. _As they lay in bed together with the mind reader reading and the seer pretending to sleep, a strange noise bubbled up from Alice's chest. Edward looked over at her in concern. He had never heard a vampire make such a sound and for a brief moment he feared something had happened to her.

Gently he poked her in the side to snap her out of her fake slumber. "Alice what are you doing?"

The smaller female sat up faster than even the fastest vampire could blink. She sent him a blinding smile. "I am working on my snoring skills. I was invited to a slumber party and if I have to fiegn sleep, I may as well do it right."

T- _Time. "_Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess locked in a tower. She never got to see the sunshine because and evil king wanted to bottle her up and keep it as his own. She was like a beautiful flower which wilted over time. Until a prince with dazzling green eyes and copper hair came riding up on a white horse and with one kiss to the princess, he managed to set her free." The copper haired mind reader looked down at his Alice.

This story telling time had become part of a routine they shared. Every night she would create up some new and fantastic story, but on the nights where he had to tell her a story, she would always request the same one. He had even created a bunch of songs to go with different parts of the story. He could hear the CD playing softly in the backround as she curled up next to him. His Alice was indeed crazy at times, but she was still and always would be his _Alice _that he had stumbled on by accident once upon a time.

U- _Up. _Alice sighed in irritation as she jumped up and down with her arms stretched out above her head. She couldn't seem to reach the shoe box which rested at the top of her closet. She knew Edward had hid it there for a reason. He hadn't wanted her to look at their anniversary present. He had gone to great lengths to keep her from seeing it in a vision. As she continued to jump up and down with no sucsess, Alice silently vowed to go out and buy a ladder. She would make sure Edward Cullen never got the best of her again.

V- _Vintage. _"Alice!" Edward complained while she continued to place hat after hat on his head. She had found a bunch of them for four dollars at a yard sale. "I thought you out of everyone in the family had actual taste when it came to fashion?"

Alice rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out as she placed a silly looking top hat on his head. He looked like the undead version of the Mad Hatter. "I _do _have fashion sense Eddie. Vintage is _so _the thing this year. Trust me when I say you will be drawing attention from everyone when they see how amazing you look.

"I am sure that _won't _be the reason they stare at me Ali." He groaned crossing his arms while she removed the top hat and replaced with one made completely out of feathers. He never did get enough credit for the things he did for his girlfriend in order to keep her happy.

W- _Wish. _"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Esme cried as she pushed the birthday cake in the future seeing vampires direction.

Alice smiled brightly and let her eyes lock with her boyfriends. _How creeped out would she be if I wished for you walk around naked for the rest of time? _

When he heard her thoughts, the mind reader couldn't help it, he ended up snorting in amusement. Alice soon followed and everyone looked at them as if they were crazy and truthfully, sometimes they were crazy. Crazy for eachother.

X- _Xebec. _"It's not just a boat Alice." Edward corrected while motioning to the three masted small ship he had gotten while visiting some foriegn countries. "It's a Xebec and there are many vast differences between the two."

She held up her hand to stop him from adding more. "First of all, I can't even say that word and secondly, it is to a boat. it floats on the water and in my defination if it looks like a boat then it is probably a boat. Don't use your fancy rich boy words with me. Speak like an undead human being would you?"

Y- _Yakuza. _When Alice had told Edward she would be making his costume for the halloween party this year, he had been concerned. Knowing Alice it could be anything. Last year she'd forced him to dress up as Peter Pan and the year before it had been Erik from the Phantom of the Opera. When he looked into the bag and realized he would be dressing up as a member of the Yakuza, he was pleasantly suprised by her creativity.

Z- _Zit. _"What is the worst thing about being human in your opinion?" He asked one day while caressing her hair softly. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as they lay out in the sunlight far away from the prying eyes of humans.

"That's easy." His girlfriend replied and snuggled closer to him. "The zits of course! I would hate to get a zit!"

THE END!

**AN: So I finished the second half the ABC Guide to Alice and Edward! It is not anything amazing since I kind of got bored with it and forced myself to finish it. Anyways, I do hope you liked it! Remember if you request a couple I will try to get to them. So far people want Leah/Emmett Leah/Charlie Leah/Billy Leah/Demetri Rosalie/Edward Rosalie/Jasper and Alice/Demetri.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
